López huérfano
by Seraya-Cullen
Summary: Prima de Santana bebé está en la ciudad. ¿Los Gleeks averiguar lo que pasó y por qué Puck tiene la necesidad de protegerla?
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: No me regocijo propio yo solo poseo la historia y no tengo dinero para mi historia.

Parejas: Santana/Brittany, Finn/Rachel, Will/Emma, Sam/Mercedes, Mike/Tina, Sebastian/Kurt,

Resumen: prima de Santana bebé está en la ciudad. ¿Los Gleeks averiguar lo que pasó y por qué Puck tiene la necesidad de protegerla.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba cantando y bailando, un maestro supervisa todo, una tarde típica en el Club Glee.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Hay debajo del marco de la puerta había una chica en un vestido negro y sangre roja Lolita, con zapatos rojos sanguíneos maryjane, largo cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro se iluminó con diversión en el rendimiento.

"Jennessa?" Dijo una chica hispana con uniforme de porristas de la escuela.

"Hola Santana". La niña respondió

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cariño?" Santana pidió.

Jennessa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en el pensamiento antes de tres palabras simples pero horrible derrame de su boca:

"Yo era huérfano."

* * *

Aquí está el enlace para ver el vestido sólo quitar todos los espacios

www dot mooncostumes dot com / item / 31630


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Glee sólo Jennessa y la trama.

Cada mandíbula en la sala de caer.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Santana tartamudeó.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Jennessa respondió:

"Había sangre por todas partes. Cerebro de papá está salpicado por toda la pared y el cuello de mamá estaba rajado cuando llegué a casa de la escuela."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo después de lo que acabamos de ver?" Gritó una chica de pelo rubio, ojos color avellana con el nombre de Quinn Fabray.

"Ella está en sobresalto." Defendió Santana.

"¿Cómo sabes Santana?" preguntó a un hombre bien vestido, con un tono de voz alto.

"Fácilmente porcelana. Uno, es mi prima bebé. Dos, le tomó una semana después de que Cristóbal, su hermano pequeño, murió antes de que se registró que se había ido para siempre y en realidad él nunca iba a volver." Santana se rompió. Mirando a su prima, Santana abrazó suavemente Jennessa.

"Soy tan malo que mis propios padres morirían sólo para estar lejos de mí. Todo lo que veo la gente está muriendo. Sigo soñando con sangre. Interminable charcos de sangre. Tana tengo miedo." Jennessa exclamó, doblando a sí misma en una bola y romper por completo.

"No cariña. Está tratando de hacerte daño. Así que me ayuda cuando creo que el hijo de puta me voy a ir Altura Lima Adyacente por todo el culo."

En silencio, sentado en la parte trasera de la habitación era un joven de piel morena, ojos colour avellana y un mohawk.

"¿Por qué me siento como que necesito para protegerla? Corrió por la cabeza de la joven.

Lo sentimos, el capítulo es corto. Por favor comentario!


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: sólo propio Jennessa y la trama.

Una vez Jennessa calmado, el Club Glee se presentaron:  
"Kurt Hummel, Mike, Joe, Quinn, Brit ..." Hasta que todo el mundo estaba nombrado.

Todavía sentado en el regazo de Santana, Jennessa comenzó a introducirse:  
"Estoy Jennessa Gemini López. Me dirijo dieciocho en dos días. Tana es mi primo. "

"Sand-bags, mi oficina. Ahora! ", Gritó una mujer que llevaba un chándal azul.

"Y esa es Sue Sylvester." Lamentó Santana.

"¿Quién es ella, tetas falsas?" Exigió Sue.

"Esta es-" Santana empezar.

"Tana, la media dama dragón da miedo. ¿Es que me va a doler demasiado, se le va a cortar mi garganta como mamá era, o volar los sesos en la pared? ", Preguntó Jennessa. Para gran sorpresa de una Sue Sylvester.

Frotar la espalda a su primo con dulzura ella respondió con una sonrisa:  
"No cariña. La media dama dragón no va a hacerte daño. "

"¿Qué es, un bebé?" Reclaman Sue, no acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

Santana explicó los acontecimientos antes y después de que su primo llegó.

Si usted no ha notado aún debido al trauma, Jennessa vuelve a un estado de cinco años de edad, de la mente. Así que por favor no lo llama. Las llamas son útiles para hacer barbacoa de pollo.  
Por favor, dejar comentarios así que si tengo que cambiar nada ni explicar nada sé qué hacer. ¡Gracias!


End file.
